Vamp at Camp
by TwiGurl12345
Summary: This is a crossover of Buffy and Twilight
1. Chapter 9

**Vampire**

"So when do you think we are all going to break out into song from all this heat?" Sarah said. It was like 104 degrees and even though I was a vampire I made it look like I was sweating by putting water where sweat would've been coming from.

"What do you mean by break out into song?"

"Haven't you seen High School Musical?"

"Oh yeah, those movies are so weird. I am pretty sure that no high school would actually ever break out into song in real life," I pondered that for a moment, "Would they?"

Sarah and I took our tank tops off and laid down on our towels on the grass near the lake. We were wearing our bikini's on underneath so we were fine. Plus there were other girls walking around like that.

"Hey ladies, mind if we join you?" It was Max and Mike.

"Not at all." Sarah said.

"Listen I have a question that needs an answer."

"Well what is thy question?"

"Why do you girls like tanning in packs?"

"Uh, we actually do not have an answer to that, I guess it's because we can talk about guys, and gossip, while we soak in the sun." We all busted up laughing.

**Xander**

"What are you guys doing here?" As I went to the cafeteria I saw Buffy, Willow, Giles and Oz walking out of the main building.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked in a very pissed voice.

"Who are you talking about?"

"That Amarice chick, duh, who else?" Willow remarked.

"How do you know about Amarice?"

"Cordelia sent me a DVD and a letter saying some things that made me really pissed off at someone."

"What was the DVD about?"

"Camp pictures. No you idiot, it was about vampires here."

"Well Cordelia is wrong there are no vampires here."

"Hello everyone, I bet you missed me." And speaking of the she devil.

"So where is she?" Giles asked quite calmly.

"She is over there laying down on the grass next to the lake under the Redwood tree."

"Thanks Cordelia." Buffy said and then she stormed off.

**Vampire**

"Okay I just saw an old man dressed in a boring suit with three people who looked our age, get out of a bus."

"Oh my god, that is so funny."

I looked past Max's head and saw a very familiar and pissed off blond.

"Um guys I have to go." I told them and as Buffy came closer I got up and started walking away from where I was. I looked back and she was getting closer. I then start jogging, which broke into a sprint. I ran all the way to Deer Field. I get a good 20 feet away from her before I stopped. I turned back around.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want Amarice, I want you dead. I am going to kill you like I should've a year ago. You can not go around killing people like Angel did when he changed you."

"I am innocent though. I haven't killed anyone. When Spike kidnapped me, only a few days after I was changed, I refused to eat the human blood that he and his wretched woman Drusilla tried to feed me. I only drink animal blood." I yelled across the field.

"Why did Cordelia send a letter saying that you were going to kill everyone starting with Xander? Why did she send a DVD of you talking to other vampires?"

"What? I would never do anything so reckless."

"I don't believe you." Then that is when she ran at me. I ran straight for her too. We punched each other, kicked each other, she did some aerobatics, and I tried my hardest to get her a hard as I could. She then got me on my back on the ground. She then held me down and put a stake over my chest. She grabbed my right hand and pulled the ring off, I was in the shade so I was semi safe but then she put my right arm in the sun.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now."  
"I don't know," She put my arm back in the sunlight, "AH!"

"Why would Angel give you the ring and not keep it for him?"

"I swear I don't know." She looked at me and then staked me in my shoulder. I didn't turn to dust but I still had a hole in my chest. I also had a whole crispy arm.

"Ugh! What was that for?"

"I gave the ring to him so that he could try to be normal and walk around the day. I want to know why he gave it to you."

"I am sorry Buffy but I don't know. Maybe because he knew that I wouldn't cause any harm, or maybe he thought it would be best for me to live my last year with my parents." Then I looked into Buffy's eyes and saw that she understood that those who are in desperate need comes first. Then she got off of me. She leaned up against a tree and held the ring between in her hand, just looking at it.

"Family comes first." I heard her mutter. I use my left arm to pull myself off the ground and scooted back towards her.

"I am a vampire and you are the slayer. You had the chance to kill me just now, but you didn't. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 10

**Xander**

"What the heck was that all about? What happened to your arm?" I was outraged and almost sick to my stomach when I saw Amarices' arm and shoulder.

"We got into a fight." Buffy said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Xander there is something you need to know about Amarice." Buffy looked at Amarice and Amarice shook her head no.

"He has the right to know."

"Buffy can we speak alone for a minute?" Buffy looked like she was going to explode but she held her anger in.

"Yeah, sure why not?" They then walked away.

**Buffy**

We walked about ten feet away from everyone else.

"Buffy I know you hate my guts and all but please don't blow my cover. I want to spend the next two weeks feeling as much as alive as I can. I don't want to be shunned after making friends."

"What do you mean next two weeks?"

"What? Did I say that aloud? I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Listen you know I actually don't care if you tell him. I am going to go and call a cab and get out of this town, maybe out of this state, or country."

"Look I am sorry. I wont tell him but why do you think you are going to die in two weeks?"

"This girl Alice said I was going to."

"Did she threaten you?"

"No, I don't think so. She said that I was going to die in two weeks, after her and her sisters pinned me to the wall. You should know, you watched the DVD that Cordelia sent you."

"I still don't understand why he gave you the ring. I mean I understand about the family part but I still don't get why he lied to me about killing you."

"But he didn't actually see me. You know that Faith came to save me. She told me that if I was to come back to Sunnydale then she would tell you and help you kill me. He never actually physically gave me the ring. He gave it to Faith and she gave it to me."

"We should get back to the others." I was not so angry now but I was still upset. I need to make sure to set up a place where we can all meet and it would have to be at night. I would need to get this Alice girl and her family. I would need to get Angel to come, I need to make sure everyone is there.

**Xander**

"So what is it you need to tell me?"  
"Oh I wanted to tell you that she was one hell of a fighter and that you shouldn't get her mad."

"Well that is nothing new. I already got into a fight with her."

"Listen I want to get together tonight. I want to talk to some people first. I want to hang out." Buffy sounded determined to talk to us. She seemed like wanted to fight rather than talk.

**Amarice**

It was getting dark and the rest of the camp was in the cafeteria eating dinner, so we only had an hour until someone notices that we aren't there.

"So why are we all here?" The Cullen's had showed up just as we were.

"I heard that one of you told Amarice here that she is going to die in two weeks. How do you know? What are you going to do to her?" Buffy was looking a little bit perturbed but she also looked like she really didn't want to know.

"Buffy?" Angel was now here. He wore his typical white shirt under his black coat and black slacks.

"Angel. Now that we are all here, we can try to get along."

"Buffy, I really don't want to be here." I told her.

"But we need to figure out what is going on. I want to know what these Cullen's know. If they don't cooperate you know what I will have to do."

"Hopefully it wont come down to that." I told her.

**Cordelia**

"So why am I here? This is between you and the vamps. Last time I checked I am not a vamp and I want to go back to my cabin to get my beauty rest." I was so exausted from all this moving. I was tired of me getting into everyones problems.

"Cordelia you are the one who taped them talking and you are the one who sent me the DVD, so you are basically the cause of this dispute." Buffy was sounding a little pissed. Then again she practically sounds like that almost all the time.

"Actually technically it is Angels fault for not doing what you asked," I said.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here? What does she mean by Angel not doing what you asked? Buffy, tell me the truth." Xander was now confused and pissed.


	3. Chapter 11

**Amarice**

"Xander has the right to know. If I am going to die… again. Then he should know. I am tired of hiding my identity. If it comes down to it, I will let you, without any hesitation." I was determined now to get this off my shoulders.

"Tell me what? Wait what do you mean die again?"

"Xander Amarice is a vampire. Alright now that it is out in the open can I go?" We all turned to Cordelia in disgust.

"You had no right to say that." Buffy stated.

"Well someone had to and fast. Look I am tired and I really don't want to be here. You guys were going all slow motion on him so it is best if it was said at a faster pace."

"Still that was something for Amarice to say not you. It was her secret and my nightmare but that doesn't mean I was going to tell him myself. She was ready to say it herself." Buffy looked like she wanted to punch Cordelia.

"So you are telling me that I fell in love with a vampire?"

"Xander I am sorry but I didn't want to tell you this way. I wanted to spend this summer and the rest of the year without any problems but it doesn't look like I am going to."

"Okay so now that everyone knows, what are we doing here?" Alice was now speaking.

"Hi I am Buffy as you see. I am known as the Slayer. I kill vampires and defeat. Now I came here originally to kill her," she pointed to me, "But I realize that is not one of my problems right now. I want to know why and how you know Amarice is going to die in two weeks."

**Buffy**

"Look I just see bits of pieces of the future nothing is permanent, peoples minds can change and then the futures change." Alice was now starting to make no sense.

"Do you know how she is going to die?"

"I know that she is going to turn to dust."

"Do you know who or what is going to kill her?"  
"I just saw a person that had its face turned away from me."

"Well that is just great. That means we need to stay here for the next two weeks to figure out who this person is." Giles said this. He didn't seem like he liked going camping. But this should be fun.

"You do know it is going to be a full moon soon." Oz said.

"Oh right."

"Buffy we need to find somewhere were we can keep him."

"I knew it. I knew I smelt dog." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Giles and I asked at the same time.

"Well we know that your friend there is a werewolf."

"So what does that have to do with the situation at hand?"

"It means that if we were to get into a fight with him we could end up dead or he would end up dead."  
"We need to keep him somewhere. Before someone ends up dead."

"Does he kill vampires or humans." No one wanted to answer this.

"How about you guys go back to Sunnydale? Angel and I can stay here and figure out this mysterious soon to be staking."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked.

" Yeah I will be fine."


End file.
